


生日快乐

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 一发完／㚻





	生日快乐

李根有些忐忑不安，今天是齐勋的生日，也是他们两个确认关系之后一起过的第一个生日。李根是个出租车司机，而齐勋是个建筑公司的总裁，原本两个毫无交集的世界，却因为齐勋意外控制不住自己的能力，而李根却在恰当的时间恰当的地点刚好救了他，从此两个人之间的关联就再也没有间断过。  
李根实在不知道该送什么给齐勋，一个薪水微薄的上班族，买不起什么配得上总裁的昂贵礼物，然而空手去陪自家恋人过生日，也实在不太合适。穿上家里唯一一件昂贵的衬衫，搭配了条贴身牛仔裤，把柔软的顺发全部梳至脑后，并用定型喷雾固定了发型。一切收拾完毕，李根满意地对着镜子左右打量了一番，哼着小曲儿便出了门。走下公寓，看了眼停在楼外的出租车，李根打算还是决定用APP约辆顺丰车去齐勋家。  
可是礼物还没有着落，他有些愁眉苦脸地在街上漫无目的地溜达。正当犹豫着到底要不要动用积蓄去高档商场破费一把，转眼瞥见了马路对面有家宠物店，礼物有谱了，李根心想。  
下了车，拎着一个被布罩着的箱子来到了齐勋家，李根摁了几下门铃，总裁大人好像还没有下班。幸好这座房子的声控系统里有李根的声音信息，他便自己开了门进去。齐勋的家正如其人，干净严谨，一丝不苟。李根曾经和齐勋抱怨过，这里简直就是个豪华套房，一点也没有家的样子。为此，他还去宜家买了好些植物和原木家具，摆在室内增加些温暖气息。齐勋作为一个建筑公司的总裁，原本对这种批量式家具相当的敬谢不敏，可他见李根为自己的家如此的上心，便也容许了让廉价家具出现在自己视线范围内的行为。  
把礼物往地上一放，李根直径朝着厨房的方向走去。当然，他没有自信到要为难自己的厨艺给恋人做一顿生日餐，作为一个工作时间不规律的宅男，泡泡面才是他的拿手绝活。拉开厨房的冰箱瞧了好一会儿，他觉得里面并没有足够的食材，便打算在齐勋还没有回来之前去一趟城市超市，把今晚寿星大厨要一展厨艺所用到的材料买齐。李根摸出了手机，打开微信：“我现在去超市买食材，你下班了就直接回家吧。”  
“好。”  
推着购物车，李根一路得左兜右转，他依稀记得齐勋常用的几款食材牌子，看到便一股脑儿地全部扔进了筐里，剩下的有些实在没有印象，也只好拿起每个牌子对比再三，挑一个他认为最适合的往篮里放。终于是精挑细选得差不多了，装在一起有鼓鼓囊囊的两大袋。李根提着塑料袋往家里去，进门便有条不紊地把食材安排在了它们该在的位置上，然后打开电视开始了漫长的等待。  
好像有什么湿乎乎的东西在舔自己的嘴巴，不会是礼物跑出来吧，李根被自己的这个念头惊醒，从沙发上蹦了起来。大盒子还在门口安稳如初，只是现在在他面前多了一个人。“啊，你回来了！”才意识到刚才湿软的触感来自于齐勋的舌头，李根耳尖有些冒红。“嗯，我回来有一会儿了，看你睡得正香，就没叫醒你。”齐勋直勾勾地盯着有些睡眼惺忪的李根，顿了好一会儿又开口道：“今天这身很适合你，以后多给你买两身这样的衣服。”  
“我衣服那么多够穿了。对了，我给你买礼物了，你猜猜……”  
“礼物我已经看到了，我给它笼子里备了点水，不然你就这么一直睡过去也不怕把那小东西渴死。”齐勋失笑地说道，“怎么会想到要送我小狗？”  
“呃……”李根满脑子在编织着理由，但又觉得哪个都没有说服力，最后只好实话实说：“我也实在不知道要送你什么，你看得上的我肯定买不起，但不送你礼物又不好，我……”  
“你陪我过生日就是礼物，最好的礼物。”齐勋打断了他的话，与他对视了片刻，又再次亲吻上了李根的嘴唇。如果说第一个吻只不过是蜻蜓点水，那这个吻便让温吞的恋慕被撩拨成了热情的缱绻。齐勋托着李根的后脑勺和背往沙发上倒去，突如其来的失去重心让李根的手臂慌忙地缠上了齐勋的腰，难得的主动让齐勋心情大好地开起了玩笑：“有进步，比你第一次和我做好多了。”毫不避讳的调侃让李根耳尖的绯红蔓延到的脖子，他用手推了一把齐勋的胸口：“去你的。”  
下一秒李根的手就被固定在了自己的头顶上，齐勋作势用自身的重量压得李根动弹不得，两个膝盖就着李根的大腿内侧把他的腿顶开，让李根不得不用大腿夹住自己的腰。身下的人纤细的腰腹有些不老实地扭动着，每一下都似有若无地擦过了齐勋的敏感部分。齐勋恶作剧地挺了挺胯，继续调笑起来：“宝贝儿，你也太心急了，我还没帮你脱裤子。”有些下流的调情让一向没心没肺的李根有些招架不住：“不用，我，我自己会。”说着急吼吼地用自己那只可活动的手去解了裤腰带。  
在性事当中，恋人的可爱举动一直都是绝无仅有的催情剂。齐勋看着李根一边红着脸一边把裤子脱去，原本就所剩无几的耐心更是被焚烧得干干净净，他用手架着李根的一条腿，一边去咬大腿内侧的细皮嫩肉。李根的嘴里跑出了细碎的哼声，舌苔侵犯过皮肤后的丝丝凉意，还有恋人的碎发时不时地扫过他的腿根，都让他的脑子被搅成了一片浆糊。“别……”带着鼻音的求饶有一丝讨好意味，但齐勋对这个字听而不闻，他让李根把腿搭在自己的背上，用手指挑开了卡在腿根的内裤边，舔咬起那里有些深色的皮肤，有时舌头还会“不经意间”擦过会阴和囊袋。“啊……”李根的声音已经从刚才的带些酥软瞬间拔高成了失控喊叫，床事经验不怎么丰富的他现在如同海上孤舟，情欲成了他唯一的灯塔。阴茎开始勃起，裹在内裤里有些鼓囊，由于兴奋，龟头分泌出的液体让他的内裤前端湿了一小片。齐勋没有急着脱下他的内裤，而是用指腹细细地描绘着阴茎的形状，节奏的突然缓慢，让刚才还沉溺于快感中的李根有些不满，他用膝盖蹭了蹭齐勋的脑袋，示意他继续。“这么急着让我插进来吗？”齐勋的露骨言语也让李根彻底放弃了最后一丝理智，他有些不满地说道：“让你来你就来，哪儿那么多废话啊，总裁大人。”  
剖开自己，向另一半展示着欲望的形状。齐勋喜欢这样毫无遮掩的李根，情动化为武器，在肉体的战场上肆意碰撞，纠缠得难舍难分。齐勋也不再客气，带着薄茧的手指伸进李根的内裤，毫不怜惜地翻开包皮刺激着龟头。李根难耐地用腿蹭着齐勋的腰，他也不甘示弱，直接拉开了齐勋的裤门，隔着内裤的棉布就开始撸动对方的茎身，手掌的温热加上布料的柔和摩擦，有些不寻常的触感让齐勋也无法继续保持着一脸淡定，眉头微蹙，似是在用全身的力气来克制快要脱口而出的呻吟。看着平时有些缺乏人情味的人在自己的动作下露出失控的脆弱模样，是对自己恋人的最大褒赏。松开了李根的手，捞起他的细腰，齐勋在他身下塞了一个软垫，然后抬高他的臀部，后门在齐勋的视线下暴露无疑。李根习惯性地想要合拢双腿，猝不及防地被齐勋拍了一下臀肉，同时后穴被塞进了两个手指。异物的不适感让李根无法放松，齐勋一边缓慢地搅动着内壁，一边揉弄着有些软下去的阴茎。李根渐渐适应了埋在自己内壁里的手指，他有些欲求不满，内壁深处的空虚感让他无意识地抬臀往齐勋的方向送去。这个举动对齐勋来说是个诚意十足的邀请，他拉下自己的内裤，硬得有些发疼的阴茎便迫不及待地弹了出来。扶着茎身，齐勋还是小心翼翼地往温暖地甬道里送，直至整根全部没入。“啊……”一声满足的喘息，湿热鲜活的通道紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎，身下的躯体仿佛有意识地在努力契合着自己的一部分，直至全部。心跳，脉搏，合而为一的欢愉伴随着一致的脉动送达至灵魂深处。李根觉得自己已经灵魂出窍，他所有的思绪与视觉都已经被眼前这个男人占满，他只知道这个男人依赖着他，不论心灵上还是肉体上，而自己的身躯也在他们结合的时候感到了圆满。他的双指紧紧箍着齐勋柔韧的腰，甚至陷入了肉内。扭了扭身体，他有些湿润的眼睛看向齐勋：“可以了……”  
这座空旷的房子里，正在进行一场无情的战争。齐勋的根深埋在李根体内，但其他地方依旧穿戴得精致得体，只有脖子上突起的青筋才能让你感受他的狂野与失控。身下的李根，下身赤裸，臀部被抬高，臀肉在不停撞击下晃动着，上半身衣服穿得好好的，只是从滑落至肋骨的衣服下摆出能隐约看见胸口挺立的两点。两个兴奋的灵魂正拉扯着彼此，互相蚕食着理智来宣告自己的胜利。放肆的喊叫和鼻腔间跑出的低喘声游走于四壁之间，整个空间里溢满着旖旎靡情。  
齐勋的阴茎大力开合，撑开着内壁的每一丝褶皱，双手把李根的臀部掰得更开一些，好让自己的根被吞入到极限。李根已经喊不出来了，破碎的啜泣声伴随着沙哑的嗓子，可怜却色情。裸露的大腿随着齐勋的每一个动作都能看到内侧的吻痕，耻毛上有一些顺着阴茎留下来的液体。高点被持续地撞击，让李根的下半身仿佛挂在了齐勋的阴茎上，嘴里胡言乱语说着一些不着边际的骚话。  
齐勋把这一切都看在眼里，自己老实本分的恋人在做爱的时候如此可爱，他忍不住在挺动腰身的时候凑到李根嘴边给了他一个轻柔的吻，并把整个阴茎填满了内壁，直至把精液全部射进李根的肚子。  
一场激烈的性爱让李根整个人累到无法动弹，齐勋抱着他来到了浴室，细心为他清理干净，便把他塞进被子让他好好睡上一觉。  
不知过了多久，李根被一阵浓郁的香味给唤醒。被引下了床，睡眼朦胧地来到了客厅。一桌子的菜肴，李根有些发愣，看见从厨房里系着围兜走出来的齐勋，开口问了个滑稽的问题：“你做的？”齐勋看着他有些呆傻的模样内心有些想笑，但还是一本正经地回答道：“是啊，你不是来陪我过生日的吗？”  
“哦，哦，对！”李根这才想起来今天来这里的重要目的。两人围坐下来，都还没坐稳，李根拿起筷子夹着一口菜就往嘴里送，还口齿不清地感叹道：“勋，你做的菜比外面的饭店都好吃！”看着幸福到眯起双眼的李根，齐勋的笑容渐盛：“那以后你每天都能吃到。”  
“啊！我忘了！我还没和你说生日快乐！总裁大人生日快乐！”  
“生日快乐。”  
“对了，还有小蜜蜂，你要是没空的话，我可以帮你好好养他！”  
“小蜜……”  
“哦，就是那只狗！”  
“你给他取名叫蜜蜂？”  
“对啊，你不觉得很可爱吗？”  
“……你开心就好。”


End file.
